Silver Savior
by K. Lynn Perks
Summary: When Hook and Emma are swallowed into a portal, taking them to the fabled Kingdom of Camelot, they must work together despite their feelings to retrieve a once legendary item that will save their friends and family in Neverland. Slightly AU beginning after episode 3x6. Eventual Captain Snow shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or have any rights to the fantastic characters and writing on Once Upon a Time.

**Rating**: As of now this story will be rated T but with some mature content.

**Summary**: Taking place after the group must confess their secrets to free Neal; Emma and Hook embark on a journey together that may just save Henry and return them all to Storybrooke. But first they must travel to another realm where a chance encounter with a particular Camelot King may give them exactly what they need. Slightly AU but full of fun, fantasy, magic, love and red hot adventure.

* * *

**Silver Savior **

"**When the world is old and weary,  
Loveless, lawless, mirthless, dreary,  
Racked with doubt, by discord torn,  
One shall come, in youth immortal,  
Who shall cross the gloomy portal,  
Draw the sword and blow the horn."**

~ Arthur Guiterman

Chapter 1 - A Thimble

Death would be so much easier if it were permanent. That's the harsh truth Emma kept mulling over as they emerged from the cave and into the brisk night air. Had she had known that she'd have to confess her darkest hopes to free him she would have stayed outside and let Mary Margaret, David and Hook take the heat. Instead she was now forced to travel on with a man who had just professed his love for her and one whom she had wished stayed dead, but she couldn't change it now. Furthermore, she wasn't about to go and apologize to Neal. She wasn't entirely certain that explaining her sudden breakdown would truly make the bitter reality go away. Inconsequently she wasn't sure if she _wanted _it to go away. Did she love Neal? Her eyes flickered in is direction ever so quickly that she wasn't even confident that she had looked at him. But yes, she had to acknowledge that she loved him, but admitting it and wanting it were two completely different things.

So she planned on sticking right behind Mary Margaret until she could come up with something to say to him other than, _'hey sorry for wishing you were dead'. _Besides it was much easier following Mary Margaret in silence considering she had stopped speaking to David what seemed like hours ago. How long had they been in that cave? Could have been minutes, could have been hours…suffice it to say; no matter how long they had been in there the rift that now ran between them was catastrophic.

When they reached the campsite clearing Emma retreated to her usual spot beside the fire to think, or so that was the initial plan until Neal came to sit beside her. Couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

"I think Mary Margaret needs my help." She stammered out, but realized that her _parents _had not yet entered the campsite. Emma supposed that they needed some alone time more than anyone else; David's confession about being tied to the island surely wasn't taken easily by Mary Margaret. Emma turned her attention towards the little alcove of trees half hoping that Mary Margaret would return and save her from the conversation with Neal. Instead Hook stumbled from the brush and cursed as his flask of rum tumbled from his coat pocket.

Her eyes lingered on him longer than necessary, watching him as he leaned over and picked up the silver container from the forest floor.

"I want you to know that I'm not angry with you, Emma." He mumbled, his hand running over his face while his eyes bore into the fire.

"Angry? Why would you have to be angry?" She cracked rather defensively, snapping her eyes away from Hook and back to his face.

"You said it all to free me, and for that I can only be grateful." He chanced a glance at her, "I don't hold it against you."

Emma refrained from snorting out a short laugh, "I don't have time for this, Neal. Not now. I really don't." Her hands pushed up on the log she had been sitting on, but he pulled her back down before she had a chance to stand. "Dammit Neal, we need to find Henry, not sit here and play silly high school games with each other."

His breath was warm as it ran across her skin and moved her hair along her cheek, "You don't need be afraid of me leaving you anymore, Em. You know that." Her hand was entwined in his, and for the briefest of moments she wanted to keep it there. She wanted to believe that he wasn't going to leave her broken and alone again. Desperation for a familiar touch sometimes made you think crazy things. She shook off the feeling and yanked her hand from his.

"Do you think I wanted to say those things to you?" She finally yanked free of his grip and rose from her spot on the log, "God Neal, I came here to find my son not worry about playing house with you."

"And I want to find Henry too Emma, don't think that I don't," He stood up beside her. "I want you to know that I'm not about finding Henry and then just forgetting everything that brought us back together."

She didn't want to hear it. She knew it was coming but she couldn't bear to hear it. Her eyes pressed shut, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, as he leaned into her back and dropped his chin to her shoulder. Why couldn't he just make this easy and leave her alone?

"I still love you Emma." He leaned in to her a bit further, "It may have taken me all this time to figure it all out, but now that I have I won't rest until you can feel it."

She jerked away, "Well what if I don't want to feel it Neal?" It was cold; she immediately regretted it as soon as it left her lips. She could see the sadness flicker across his features, but Neal was Neal and he recovered quickly.

Hooks voice suddenly hummed into her ear. "I think that's your cue to leave the lady alone, mate."

Neal exchanged a look between the two, his mouth pulling into a tight line, "I don't think this is any of your business Hook. Why don't you run along...go uncover some buried treasure or something."

"Now Bae," he chortled, "I'm not saying that it isn't a valiant effort you are putting forth. I do admire your pluck, but what's done _is _done."

"Hook stop," Emma shifted her body so she was facing him now, her eyes trying to plead with him not to continue.

"What do you mean, what's done is done?" Neal took a challenging step forward, his elbow practically shoving Emma aside. "What the hell are you getting at?"

Hook chuckled again, this time Emma reaching out to grip at his arm. But Neal was too quick, and he had her hand in his own, holding her back from stopping him.

"Hook and I kissed." Emma shouted, hoping that from her mouth it would cut the severity of the issue.

When she looked over at the pompous pirate his mouth had twitched ever so slightly.

"What?" Neal dropped her hand and looked down at her, "You kissed him? Willingly?"

"I _am_ quite the charmer." He smirked, although it faltered when Emma told him to shut his mouth.

Emma placed her fingers against her forehead and sighed, "It wasn't like that Neal…it was just...we were trying to find Henry and things got out of hand, and when we thought he had saved David I just – " she just what? Even she couldn't explain why she suddenly threw herself at the man who had single handedly (quite literally mind you) tried to ruin her by working with Cora.

"I did save David," Hook snarled.

"You did what you did for yourself, like always." Neal badgered back at him. "Like stealing my mother away from me…"

"Let's not be too brash with our words, Bae," He lifted his hook just the slightest, the glint from the moon sending off a sparkle just enough to catch Emma's eye.

"Enough! Both of you!" She pounded her hands against her thighs, "This isn't about you or me or any of your passed vendettas against each other! This is about finding Henry." She shoved Neal in his arm, "And if you are just going to end up fighting with each other the whole time then I'm better off without either of you."

Emma liked these kind of moments; the moments when she was able to at least feel stronger than she usually. She stalked away from the two men and left the campsite with such a stride in her step that she had almost forgotten that she was in Neverland.

The moon had slipped behind a cloud making it difficult for her to see exactly where she was going. Keeping the campsite in her view would have been the smarter of two choices, but she chose to continue on through the brush, needing the air and the quiet to fill her body and soul. The further she walked the thicker the brush. It was as if the thickness of the night had swallowed her whole, taking her away from this place and all the responsibilities it came with. Every now and then she recalled what it had been like to be on her own. Sometimes she imagined that this was all a dream and she'd wake up back in some rundown motel off the interstate.

The moon crept out from behind its gray mass illuminating the slick rocks beneath her feet. She bent over and snatched one from the ground, rolled it in her fingers for a moment, and then threw it off into the denseness of the trees. What she didn't expect was the thud, nor was she expecting to step through the sinking branches of a dying tree and stumbling upon a decrepit old tree house.

Emma glanced over her shoulder for Pan. If this was some sort of trick by the time she called for help it would most definitely be too late. She wasn't certain how far she had wandered, but she couldn't resist checking to see if Henry was in there. What if he was? What if this was just some lucky break and she'd finally have her son back?

"Yeah right," she muttered, and began climbing the rickety old ladder up the trunk of the tree.

Reaching the top was easier than expected, although her hands were numb from gripping the ladder so tightly. Swinging her legs up over the lip she rolled into the tree house and landed on her hip with a thud. It was no wonder why things like tree houses were built solely for kids. She rubbed her hip while getting her bearings, surveying the rows of beds and old clothes that were scattered along the floor. The last time she had seen a room in this much of a shamble was back when she was in the foster care system. She leaned down and picked up a ratty teddy bear from the floor.

She smacked the bear in its belly, dust erupting from the little thing so that it changed from ashy gray to brown. Her fingers glided along a velvet pouch around the bear's neck. Carefully she slid it free still holding the bear in her left hand.

"They used to live here." A voice rose from behind her.

She screamed, turned, and then threw the bear in Hooks direction where it landed haphazardly by his feet.

"Didn't mean to frighten you love," he winked, and then leaned over to retrieve the bear.

"You didn't frighten me," she huffed, although her heart would have liked to declare otherwise.

"Whatever you say, Swan." He took a few steps to close the gap between them and held out the bear, "Didn't fancy you for much of the teddy type." He joked, and Emma merely batted it out of his hand again.

Finally regaining her breath, she responded "What did you mean _they_ lived here?" she paused, "who are _they?_"

Hook looked over the beds before him and nodded to a few wooden swords stacked in the corner, "The lost boys…Pan…this was the place that used to lived. The place before …well…" he let out a short chuckle, "I don't think there was a time when Pan wasn't corrupt."

"Pan lived here?" She quirked her brow, "You knew about this place the whole time and you never told us?"

He kicked over an old bowl; the crusty remains dried and stuck to the bottom, "Why would I tell you this place existed? Not going to do us any good I tell you."

Emma stepped forward and shoved him in the chest, "Because there may be something here that we can use in order to take Pan out! Did you ever think of that?"

He opened his mouth, closed it, and then scratched his beard with his good hand, "Didn't really think that someone like Pan would be leaving his goodies out and about for us to play with."

The little velvet satchel fell at her feet, but she disregarded it, instead she began tearing through the old place. "Help me find something, Hook." She grumbled, lifting one of the old tattered mattresses and tossing it to the floor.

"You won't be finding anything here Swan, I can assure you." He raised his hands, "And even if you did you wouldn't even know what to do with it." As he turned over one of the wooden chairs he felt her hands on his shoulder as she spun him around.

"Why the hell are you even here? Where's Neal?"

Hook smirked, "Went off to gather some wood and let you cool down. I on the other hand didn't think it be so safe for you to wander around these parts without an able guide."

She let go, "I don't need you following me around, Hook."

Emma wasn't aware how close she had gotten to him until the edge of his coat slid along her bare arms. In the cool night air the leather he wore sent goose bumps along her skin causing her to shake off a shiver she didn't want to admit had risen.

"But you aren't complaining that I do…" He lowered his face to hers.

"My god can't you stop." Her cheeks felt warm so she was thankful for the dimly lit room, "It was _one_ kiss Hook; it wasn't a damn invitation for you to get in my space when you feel like you need to get your jolly roger on."

Emma stumbled backwards, knocking into a bookshelf and causing a small box to crash to the floor. There was a click as the lock broke on impact, and another as it opened with a low squeak.

"Could use some oil," she mumbled, and leaned over to rummage through the items. The box was nothing more than filled with children's memories; inside revealing simply a dried out tiger lily flower, a watch and a thimble. "This is what Pan keeps as treasures?" She picked up the watch and tossed it at Hook, "Can you make any sense of this?" She asked, picking up the thimble after the flower crumbled into a pile of dust.

"Doesn't really look like Pan's sort of exploits."

Emma turned the thimble over in her fingers and then threw it against the wall in frustration. It bounced back and landed next to the velvet bag that she had dropped earlier.

"What's that?" Hook asked, watching her as she retrieved both the thimble and the bag from the floor.

"Nothing," she started, pulling the drawstrings back and turning the bag over in her hand, "just another pointless thing that won't help us save my son."

The silvery glint of sand that fell into Emma's hand startled her, and she lost control of the thimble and bag before Hook held out his hands in a hurried panic.

"Do not drop that Emma!" He made to hold his hand beneath hers but she yanked away.

"Why? _Why? _What is it?" She fearfully looked from her hands to his face and terrible warmth filled from her chest down to her toes.

"It's pixie dust, love. Very power stuff that is." He held out his hand a bit further, "now if we want to get out of here alive the best thing for you to do is to carefully pour the dust."

Emma's hands shook, "Why, what's it going to do if I hold on to it." Again, that rush of warmth filled her.

"You've been bitten by the magic bug, love. You can activate that pixie dust with one emotional thought and then, well, and then we could have even bigger issues to deal with."

"Like what?" She yelled, panic filling her face. "What if I don't get it all into your hand? What if I miss? What will happen?"

It was the slightest of movements but he saw it happen. The silver pixie dust, just a pinch, slid between her fingers and onto the floor. There was a crack in the air, followed by a great rush of wind that knocked Emma backwards and into the bookcase. Hook on the other hand, fell backwards into one of the beds and rolled awkwardly to the floor. The wind picked up, Emma trying to rise to her feet.

"Emma!" Hook shouted through the noise, dodging a book that flew off the shelf and at his face. "Emma we need to get out of here."

Emma held her hand up to her eyes, "I can't see anything," a silvery light formed in front of her, surrounding the small thimble she had dropped on the floor, "Hook something's happening…" the small thimble spun in circles, the opening growing wider with each spin.

"Emma get away from there," he shouted, "it's opening a portal." He pulled himself across one of the bedframes and steadied himself against the wall.

She pulled herself forward, the wind whipping around, tugging her in directions she couldn't control. "I can't…" she gripped the side of the bookcase, her legs being pulled with such force towards the opening.

"Just hold on." He yelled over the noise, somehow making it passed the portal opening and around a table.

When she had fallen though the portal with Mary Margaret she had felt an unusual little pull right behind her bellybutton before there was total darkness. As Hook rounded the table she could feel that little pull again, slowly warming her from her insides and tugging her towards the opening. Her fingers dug into the wood, '_think of Henry' _she demanded of herself, feeling the bones in her hands ache while she held on.

The slip of her right hand caught her off guard while the pull towards the portal was too quick for her to regain her grip; the blackness enveloped her, and although she wanted to yell out she felt remarkably tired before feeling nothing at all.

She was wet. Her face was wet and she was laying down on something hard and uncomfortable.

But mostly she was wet.

Emma wiped at her face, her eyes slowly opening and letting in the unforgiving bright light from the sun. Her body ached with the familiar pain of hitting something hard at full speed. She could feel the bruises on her back and only hoped that nothing was broken. When she shifted her legs and all seemed well she sat up; a wet cloth slid from her forehead and into her lap. Well at least that explained the wet feeling.

"Didn't know how long it would be until you woke up."

She cocked her head to the side, eyes still adjusting to the light, and was met with a very close and very cocky looking, Hook. Emma tossed the cloth at his face and dropped her forehead into her hands. "What happened?"

He chuckled, "Down down down the portal hole we go." His voice rolled over his words creating that delightful hum that Emma hated to admit she enjoyed.

She snapped her eyes up and glared at him, "You think this is funny? You think ending up in some weird alternate fantasy world is my idea of fun?"

"Getting your knickers in a twist isn't going to make any of this easier, love." He pushed up from the ground and offered her his hand. "You've been out cold for a good day, let's gather our things and find out where we are. Chances are we've just ended up on another side of Neverland."

"Or chances are we have nothing, Hook. Chances are we've ended up somewhere where we can't get back." She was flailing her arms, disregarding the sore muscles and her pounding head.

With his good hand he grabbed her left arm and pulled her close, "There is always a way home Emma. I'll be sure of it." His eyes scanned the trees, paused for a moment on a flock of birds, and then pointed to their right. "If we go this way we ought to find someone."

Emma tiled her head backwards and glanced up in the same direction he had just been looking. "You can tell all that from a few swaying tree leaves and a bunch of birds?"

He laughed, "I saw a road on the other side of these trees earlier. All tracks are heading that way."

Emma brushed off the front of her pants, "So it's really been a day?" She asked, trying to piece together the little moments that she couldn't remember.

It wasn't like they had anything to carry, so he merely gestured for her to head through the trees and out through the road. "Here," he offered her his flask of rum and she gave him a pointed look, "its water. I filled it this morning while you were asleep." He watched her as she lifted the flask to her lips, paused a moment, and then took a sip. Only when she was drinking did he finally explain to her what had happened while they walked.

"And so," he finished while they continued up the road, "when I finally regained my own consciousness I made sure you were safe before setting out to find some water. That's when I found this road and that's right before you woke."

Emma had shoved her hands in her pockets a few miles back, trying to absorb everything that he had been telling her ever since they fell through the portal back in Neverland. Now she was stuck god knows where with a man who had recently professed his love for her, and they were nowhere closer to finding her son.

"Look," he startled her out of her thoughts and she followed his finger as it pointed to someone on horseback up ahead, "maybe they can at least tell us as to where we are."

Emma jogged a little to keep up with him, falling behind only because of how tired her body suddenly seemed to be. She was also aware of how cold her arms were and she suddenly wished she had a jacket instead of the plain old white tank she had been sporting.

"Excuse me, mate," Hook sauntered up to the side of the rider just as Emma finally caught up to him.

"Can I be of service to you my lord?" He nodded his head at Hook and then moved his gaze to Emma, his smile suddenly turning quite blank.

"Can you just tell us where we are?" Emma huffed out, hands falling over onto her knees while she caught her breath.

"A word of advice my lord," he said towards Hook, ignoring Emma's question all together, "it is one thing to have a head strong woman at your side, but if she is to do so she must dress appropriately. The King doesn't take kindly to his courtesans straying from his keep. "Again his eyes roamed over Emma and she scoffed.

She charged forward, "What did you just call me?" Hook caught her around the middle and pulled her back.

"Now now darling, no need to attack the gentleman." Emma struggled against his hold and only stopped when Hook's hand slipped over her hip and settled there. "My apologies sir, we wouldn't want to infuriate your King." He shot Emma a look with the hopes of quieting her down.

"Yes well, the King does have certain standards for Camelot." With a tug of the reigns he turned his horse onwards and continued on his way.

* * *

Hello all! Thanks for reading the first installment of Silver Savior. This is a strongly devoted Captain Swan fic that will tie together loose ends in Neverland but also take us through an adventure in Camelot. How will Emma and Hook react to a chance meeting with Arthur and the rest of the court? Well stay tuned to find out. **Please review and comment. Feedback always helps the muse grow fonder of s story. Thanks muchly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the fantastic characters from OUAT.

**Author's Note**: THANK YOU so much for checking out this story. I am super excited about it, and cant wait to upload more chapters. Now that Emma and Hook are in Camelot we will see a lot more fast paced adventure, but of course all the really good stuff will be in due time. Anyway, onto the next installment. Please remember to review and be sure to read the note at the end of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The King**

"Did he just say Camelot?" Emma's jaw remained slack as she watched the man on the horse disappear in the distance.

Hook cocked his head to the side, "As in the story?" He ran his hand over his mouth in thought.

"You know it?" Emma shot him a quizzical look, "Didn't take you much for the bookish type." Standing there wasn't going to get them anywhere, and while Hook laughed at her remark they had continued walking in the same direction as the man on horseback. "What's so funny?" She asked, kicking at a stone on the ground and watching it roll off into the brush.

"Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm some senseless barbarian, love." He mused, adjusting the front of his coat and then flashed a soft smile.

Emma watched the way his hand lingered on the brass buttons of his coat; the way his fingers delicately encircled each one before finding the pocket and seeking refuge. It was brief moments like these, moments she rarely paid attention to, that she saw softness in him that normally wasn't there; a small reminder that all of his brash selfishness hadn't always been his true identity. Her eyes traveled up to his face, thankful that he was focused on the road ahead of them.

"See something you like?" His sudden words caught her off guard and she quickly snapped her eyes back to the road. She could feel the back of her neck grow warm.

Emma scoffed, "Just making sure you aren't planning on stranding me here on my own."

He looked at her as if to challenge the comment, not thoroughly convinced that it was the true reason why she was looking at him. He refrained from addressing it; avoiding the probable argument that would surely follow a statement such as that. Instead he picked up his pace down the road, his footsteps far more hard and determined than before.

They traveled mostly in silence, the sun arching high through the sky and settling somewhere behind them just as the curve in the road widened. The first hint of the evening air blew in as they approached a few homes on the outskirts of Camelot, and Emma wrapped her naked arms around herself to fight some of the rising chill.

She felt his hand on her shoulder almost instantaneously, as if he had been watching her all the while, "Here," he slipped his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. "This should keep out some of the chill."

Emma slipped her arms into the soft leather, leather that very much smelled of rum and the ocean and something oddly Hook like that she couldn't put her finger on. His body heat had warmed the material from their walk and she immediately felt the comforting heat wash over her skin and travel through her body. "Thanks," she said lamely, but tossed in a smile in hopes that it would make up for it.

Hook merely shrugged, "Least I can do, although," he glanced over at the approaching cottages, "If we don't want to call attention to ourselves I suggest that we dress a little bit more Camelot and less …" He looked down at his own attire and held out his arms.

"Leathery." She finished, and chuckled as she looked down at his jacket wrapped around her.

"Precisely," he reached out and ran his hand over the jacket material, "although I must admit I do enjoy seeing you in my clothing."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it."

He chuckled again, this time letting his eyes linger much too long at the spot where her arms were folded beneath her breasts. Emma, however, was busy looking off at the cottages thinking in silence. It was one thing to just wander up to strangers and ask for help, but it made it extremely difficult when you were in a fictitious fantasy land. Emma racked her brain for information about Camelot. Hell, she had heard the tales of King Arthur enough during high school English class. Now she wished she actually paid attention more during those classes.

"Come on," Hook mumbled, breaking her away from thoughts of a round table and a bunch of knights in shining armor. "We can try to get some clothing from one of these places before moving on." He nodded at the closest house.

Emma furrowed her brow, "And how exactly do you plan on doing that? You can't just waltz up to someone's house and ask for clothing."

Hook merely smiled and then pointed at his face, "Pirate…remember?" He smirked and then headed off in a run before Emma had a chance to stop him.

"Hook!" She hissed out, ducking behind a tree and peeking out just enough to watch him move along the side of the house before disappearing all together.

The silence settled in around her as the sun fell behind the trees. In the distance she could just make out a few candles being placed in cottage windows. Would they be able to figure out a way back to Henry in time to save him? No, it wasn't an option to just hope that they'd do it. They _had _to do it. Everyone was counting on her to find Henry and get him back to Storybrooke. Failing, no matter how difficult the situation, just wasn't an option. She pressed her body against the tree even harder, straining through the growing darkness to make out Hooks form. All she could make out was the swaying silhouettes of the trees.

There was a crunch of leaves to her right.

She shot her gaze in its direction, "Hook?" she whispered, shifting slightly in the hopes of seeing him come through the thick of the trees and back to her. "Hook?" her tone was a bit more panicked now, suddenly realizing that she had nothing with her for self-defense. The crunch came again, closer this time, forcing her to get down on her hands and knees and look for something, _anything,_ to keep herself safe. All she managed to find was a broken tree limb with a semi pointy end.

The crunch came again, only this time it was followed by a grunt, something quite animal like, and a loud crash of brush. Emma threw her body back against the tree, the pointy stick tight in her hand while she surveyed the trees for any sign of an attacker. Times like these always reminded her how damn great flashlights were.

The shadow darted out at her without warning. Knocking into her and grunting again. Emma dropped the stick and hit her head against the tree trunk; it stunned her for a moment, disorientating her enough to prohibit her from finding the stick. The thing gripped at the bottom of her shoe, grunting again as Emma began frantically searching the ground for her weapon. When her fingers finally touched it she slashed upward towards the thing and felt the stick hit it's shoulder, it grunted again, and then grabbed at her arms.

"Emma stop," She slashed again, "Emma it's me…" gurgled the voice.

Emma thrust the stick forward again, although this time a hand prevented it from colliding with anything. "Emma I said it's me." The ringing in her ears ceased, and suddenly his voice registered with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She back up on her bottom and practically kicked him in the shin.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark and she could see his face through the denseness of the forest night.

Hook glanced down at the stick she was holding and chuckled, "Really Swan? A stick?" His finger touched the pointy end, "These things only work on vampires, love." He chuckled, and then turned back to the bushes behind him, all the while rubbing a spot on his head.

"What do you know about vampires?" Emma felt her eyes go wide, "Oh god, they don't exists do they?"

Again, Hook laughed, ducked behind the bush, and then reappeared with a pile of clothing. "No they don't," Emma's shoulders relaxed, "Well not in this realm at least." He chuckled again and tossed her something brown and white. "It's the best I could do." He pointed at the clothing.

Emma fanned out the dress and held it up against her body, "What happened?"

He began untangling a belt from a pair of pants, "Slipped in through the back of the house, grabbed the first few things I saw. Lucky for us the young Lord and Lady weren't in."

Emma slipped the jacket from her frame, "Then what happened to your head?" She flickered her eyes up to a bump on his forehead.

He snorted, "It's hard to navigate the trees without a light, Swan. Hit myself on some of the low hanging branches. Knocked me over…"

"So that's what all the grunting was about?" She asked.

He smirked, "Well, what else would it have been about?"

Emma tossed his jacket back at him, "Knock it off." She looked down at the dress again, this time really scrutinizing what she was going to be forced to wear. "Couldn't you have grabbed another pair of pants?"

"Not likely, love." He began unbuttoning his shirt, all the while keeping his eyes focused on her face. "Around here women wouldn't be seen wearing them."

She couldn't stop herself from watching the first few buttons of his shirt open up, nor could she stop the flush that rose in her cheeks. "Around here women wouldn't be seen doing anything. It's too damn dark." She bunched the material up in her fingers.

"The faster you get that on the faster we get to the kingdom. Then," he undid the last two buttons and pulled his shirt off his shoulders, "we can figure out how to get back to Neverland."

Emma stared at his naked torso longer than she would have liked to. In fact when she finally yelled at him to change someplace else she couldn't stop the crack in her voice. Hook merely chuckled and balled the clothing up in his arms.

"As you wish, Swan." But even as he walked away Emma was certain she saw a glimmer in his eye that hadn't been there earlier.

Without any more distractions to keep her from changing, Emma shed herself from her normal clothes and pulled the brown dress up and over her head. It fell in two layers to the ground, hitting her feet and hiding the 21st century boots she was wearing. The cap of the arm and neckline was trimmed with an itchy lace that she wanted to rip off. Unfortunately the neckline was also low enough to expose a good portion of her cleavage and removing the lace trim would only expose even more. She cursed under her breath and adjusted the dress a few times before finally giving up and letting it be.

When she turned to face the direction Hook had gone off in she jumped in her skin as he stood there leaning against a tree.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious and wrapping her arms over her chest to try and cover her exposed skin.

"Just arrived," he breathed out, seemingly distracted by the way her chest was rising and falling in the dress.

"I look like an idiot." She exclaimed, rocking on the heels of her boots before dropping them back down onto the ground.

"On the contrary," he stepped away from the tree and smiled, "You look quite lovely, Emma."

She felt that damn blush again, and she shook it free almost as fast as it had come, "What should we do with our clothes?" It was then she finally took in his own appearance, a white tunic looking shirt that opened into a v-neckline. His pants were brown and, well, tight. Too tight. How the hell could he walk in pants so damn tight? She averted her eyes.

"Here," He closed the distance between them and grabbed the clothing from her. The brush behind them was thick and high, and Hook shoved the ball of clothing into the center of a bush. "If we have a chance we can come back for them. In the meantime we need to fit in as much as possible."

Emma nodded, for once fully agreeing with his decision. Carrying around her tank top and pants would only draw attention to them. This way they could sneak into Camelot with little to no suspicion. "So what do we do now?" Her hands slapped against her thighs.

Hook looked back over his shoulder and squinted, "I can see more candle light up in the distance. My best guess is that the kingdom isn't too far from where we are. " He turned back to Emma, "We have two choices, we can either camp here for the night or keep moving."

"Keep moving," she didn't even hesitate. The faster they got to Camelot the faster they could leave.

"We're decided then." Hook held out his arm and gestured back towards the main road. His gaze moved from her face and back to his arm, "Just so you don't trip in your new dress." He smiled.

She wasn't sure why she reached out and took his arm, all she knew was that it seemed only natural for her to take hold of him and let him guide her back through the brush towards the road.

"If you get tired you let me know, alright?" His voice was sweet and sincere; Emma felt the corners of her mouth curve into a smile.

"Look Hook if this is some excuse because you're tired; you just need to say so. I'll slow down for you."

"Are you joking with me Swan?" He added, feigning a shock.

She chuckled, paused, and faced him, "Just trying to get a rise out of you."

"She's trying to get a rise out of _something_, isn't she Gwaine?"

The two men on horseback blocked the road; Emma hadn't even noticed they had cleared the forest. Hook took one step forward and blocked her from the men.

"Can we help you?" He asked, looked up at the two men, surveying the swords they had against their armored sides.

"Can you help us? I'm not sure I've ever met such polite thieves, Percival, have you?" The one named Gwaine drew his sword from his hilt.

"Thieves," Emma mumbled, "We aren't thieves!" Hook shot a pointed look at her and she suddenly recalled the clothing they were wearing weren't exactly bought at Macys.

"Well that's something you'll have to take up with the King." The one named Percival jumped from his horse and removed some rope from his satchel.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir, but we're not thieves and we won't be going with you." Hook ushered her to back up and she did so without question.

Gwaine slid from his horse as well, and lifted the visor on his helmet. "Now that's an unfortunate declaration." He held up his hand and circled it once above his head.

The thundering of hooves pounded at the road, and Emma watched as a dozen or so knights emerged from the darkness. Each pulled their sword from the hilt, brandishing them down in her direction.

"You see that's where we differ in opinion." Gwaine stepped forward, stopping inches from Hook, "We are loyal Knights to the King, his right hand when it comes to protecting our precious Camelot." He leaned in, "And if we demand you are to come back with us to face the charges, well, I'd suggest you do so."

Hook wasn't aware of the sword until it pricked the skin beneath his chin, nor was he aware of the two men who had pulled their swords on Emma.

"Well come quietly," Emma finally whispered, pushing her front against his back, practically begging him to challenge the knights any further.

"Excellent," Gwaine clapped his hands together, directing two of his men to separate Emma from Hook. They did so harshly, knocking her about with rough hands and careless movements.

"Careful with her!" Hook yelled, trying to break himself free from Percival to get to Emma. The blow from Percival knocked Hook from his feet, sending him careening into one of the horses and onto the ground. In other circumstances she would have yelled out, demanded to see if he was ok. Somehow she didn't think those requests would go over well with the knights. Instead she lowered her eyes and kept her mouth shut; inside she cringed at her own weakness.

The ropes cut into her skin as they tossed her over the back of Gwaine's horse. She was able to chance a quick glimpse of Hook who unconsciously had been tied up and strapped to the back of another horse. He hadn't so much as moved in the last five minutes. Emma pressed her cheek into the side of the horse and closed her eyes.

"Let's get you back to the King," Gwaine chuckled and yanked the reigns of his horse. Every bump in the road felt like a thousand blows to her body. She suddenly wished that they had knocked her out as well.

She felt like throwing up when the horse finally stopped galloping. Emma swallowed it back over and over again until she finally seemed to get the gagging under control. With her eyes still pressed shut she could hear the click of hooves on cobbled pavement, a shout for the drawbridge, and the sudden galloping again as Gwaine ushered his horse and men beyond the castle walls.

"Time to wake up," Hands pulled her down from the horse and finally she opened her eyes.

If ever there was a moment when she felt like she stepped into a story book it was this. Giant stone walls towered in front of her, adorned with flags depicting a family crest. The doorway to the castle was enormous, reminding her of all the old fairy tales she had been told about Princes and Princesses. It was just like that. Beautiful and frightening. Inviting and Distant.

"Looks like your lover is waking up," she was being pushed forward by Gwaine, passing by Hook who was finally making noise from the back of his horse.

"Where are you taking us?" She asked, not bothering to fight against the pull of the ropes.

Gwaine gave her a long sideways glance, "To the King. He's been waiting to locate you both for quite some time." The doors of the castle opened and Emma felt the walls practically swallow her whole. Behind her she could hear Hook groaning in pain.

"I still don't know what you are talking about. We haven't stolen anything. We've only just arrived here." Maybe if she appealed to their better nature they'd let her go.

Gwaine snorted back a laugh, "The King has been under the impression that the person, or in this case persons, responsible for stealing from the royal armory, weren't that bright. Outsiders, he calls them." As they approached another set of doors Gwaine was greeted by a smiling servant before gesturing for her to open them.

"We may be outsiders but we aren't thieves." She stated sternly, locking her eyes with his for a moment.

"What were you doing skulking through the forest outside the castle walls?" He turned his attention back to the corridor, "Hiding weaponry I'd imagine."

As they approached the end of the corridor Gwaine slowed his steps and waited for two more knights to bring up Hook beside them.

"Are you ok?" Emma whispered, her eyes trailing over the bruises on his face.

"Right as rain, love," He tried to smile, but winced as the knight yanked him forward and shoved him against the wall demanding him to shut up.

"Well now," Gwaine clapped his hands together again, "If you'd excuse me for a brief moment I'd like to fill in the King about our discovery before handing you over." He stepped backwards, offered Emma a little wink, and then pushed through the large doors and disappeared.

The two other knights stood there, watching quietly as Emma moved from where she was standing and approached Hook.

"Look, when we get in there I'll take care of it, ok?" She lifted her roped hands up tried to push some of his hair away from the bruising on his forehead.

Again he tried to smile, "Emma Swan, coming to my rescue. Who would have thought?" He choked out a strangled laugh and then coughed.

The double doors opened again and Gwaine stepped back out into the corridor.

"Look, from all the stories I know King Arthur of Camelot was a just and fair kind of guy." Emma leaned into Hook's side, "Just let me speak and hopefully we can get out of here."

Gwaine gestured for the other knights to bring them forward, "The King would like to speak with you now."

In stoic silence Emma and Hook were guided into the room, the large double doors swinging closed behind them. The grand extravagance of the hall had her leaning her head back in awe. It was massive from top to bottom. Even the large tapestry that hung from the wall was lavish and rich looking. At the far end of the hall sat a throne, a dozen or so men crowding around the figure that sat there. They moved slowly, the knights shoving them every now and then causing Emma to stumble over her own feet.

"Step forward," The commanding voice seemed to separate the men around it, and Emma lifted her eyes to take in the King of Legends.

He was much older than she had expected, graying hair trimming the edge of the bejeweled crown on his head. She had expected him to be younger, at least by a decade or more. She supposed that myths and legends weren't always so accurate.

The knight to her left kicked behind the knees of Hook causing him to fall down on all fours. He looked at Emma and she dropped down onto her knees before anyone could assault her.

"My King," Gwaine bowed his head, "these are the two I spoke of."

"Excellent work Gwaine," He stood from the throne, "If you'd be so kind as to fetch my son Arthur it would be appreciated. If the boy plans on being King one day he should be here to observe."

Emma furrowed her brow and glanced briefly over at Hook. He was too busy staring up at the man on the throne as Gwaine disappeared through a side door.

"We've been searching for those responsible for thievery for some time now." His eyes bore into Emma's, " Honestly I expected you to be, well, I didn't expect you to be so well composed."

"We didn't steal anything." She mumbled through gritted teeth.

One of the knights stepped forward, and kicked Emma in the back, "You'll speak to the King with respect, wench."

Her body toppled forward and she slammed her chin on the cold hard floor. She could taste the blood in her mouth almost instantly.

"They keep demanding their innocence, Your Highness." The other knight added, yanking Hooks head back by his hair. "But we've seen through their lies."

The man on the throne ran his hand over his neatly shaved beard and gazed down at them. "Did you find any of the stolen artillery?" He asked.

One of the knights shifted behind her, "No my Lord, we found them hiding in the woods and immediately brought them to you."

The King stood there quietly for a moment, not even bothering to turn his attention to the young man who had entered the room with Gwaine.

"So we are still missing our artillery?" He asked, although Emma noticed it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes my Lord." Again the knight shifted awkwardly behind her.

The King stepped down from the throne, the young man now falling in line beside him. "Let them rise and look me in the eye."

Emma was quickly dragged to her feet, the blood in her mouth causing her to gag the slightest. Beside her Hook clumsily stumbled. "Please, your majesty, we haven't taken anything. We've just arrived to Camelot…we haven't-"

The slap across her face came as a harsh surprise. Through watery eyes she glared up at the King.

"You see Arthur, this is how we must behave to command respect in our Kingdom. Peasants that think they can speak so freely need to be tamed." The King gave a sideways glance at his son, "You must learn to demand respect and loyalty if you plan on being remembered as a powerful and commanding King."

"Of course Father," Arthur replied quietly, taking a moment to look between Emma and Hook.

"Now," the King lifted his hand and placed it under Emma's chin. "Tell the King exactly what you are doing here in Camelot?"

* * *

**NOTE**: Exciting things are about to happen! Please leave a brief review after reading, I appreciate the feedback more than you know.

**Story CONTEST**: For all those that leave a review I am offering a fun **reward**. In 4 days I will randomly choose one person who has reveiwed and send them a SPOILER for the next chapter. Yes, this means you will know something important in Chapter 3 before ANYONE else! I will also give you a shout out in the beginning of Chapter 3 to let others know that you were the Reviewer of Choice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to any of the wonderful characters in this story.

**Notes**: In this chapter we will be introduced to more characters of Camelot. For those interested, the suble plot bunnies centered around Camelot's magic come from the BBC program Merlin. It is an epic show and I highly suggest watching it.

Like always, it is always appreciated when you leave a review. Thanks so much my little ladybugs!

This chapter is dedicated to the**Reviewer of Choice, CocoFandicoot!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Dead Magic**

Emma yanked her chin out of the Kings hand, "I told you already." She looked over at Arthur for a moment and then returned her attention to the King, "This is a misunderstanding. We haven't done anything wrong here. We're lost is all. Just trying to find a way home."

The King's mouth tightened into a firm line, almost as if contemplating with himself whether or not he believed the two of them. "And you just happened to stumble upon my Kingdom then?" He stifled a laugh, "And you expect me to believe that you are not involved with the rebellion then?"

Emma huffed, "What rebellion? I don't even know what you are talking about. We aren't from this kingdom."

The King gave an exasperated sigh and turned to the men behind them, "This isn't acceptable Gwaine," he grunted, "All you've brought me are peasants!" The boom of his voice startled Emma, her eyes' flickering towards Hook who was still doubled over on the floor.

"Get rid of them," He waved his hand in their direction, "We already have a group of rebels trying to cause problems in this Kingdom. I won't be condemned by the rest of the people for falsely accusing these two."

The men let go of Emma's arms giving her enough time to drop down again next to Hook and place her arms around his shoulders. She helped him up slowly, all the while keeping an eye out for any sudden movements from the knights.

"Thank you your Majesty." She mumbled, although she sorely missed her gun right about now. Hook turned his chin and offered a pained, yet reassuring smile.

The King snorted back another laugh, "Oh don't thank me, Miss…" He paused, unaware of their names.

"Swan, Emma Swan." She pulled Hook up from the floor, " and this is –"

Hook held up his good hand, stopping her before she said anything else. "Killian Jones." He grunted out a noise and gripped his shoulder, "And we thank you humbly for pardoning us."

He had been heading back towards his throne when Hook thanked him, coming to a halt and slowly looking back at the two, "Don't think that this is a pardon, peasant. This is a warning. If indeed you are working for the rebels you can go back and explain to them that I was a fair and just man, letting you keep your lives this one time. Tell them to stop this futile plan, and maybe when we do discover their identities I will once again be fair in punishment."

He ran his hand over the front of his velvet robes, "But if they continue to seek this pointless justice and mock me, King Uther, in front of my kingdom…" he didn't need to finish his statement. Instead he waved them off, returning to his throne in silence.

Emma took a few tentative steps back, half expecting the knights to attack her and Hook once again. When no one moved, and when it seemed like they truly were free to go, she didn't waste any time retreating from the hall. In fact, even with Hook's weight pressed down on her shoulder she was surprised by how quickly she could move.

"What a jerk," she finally mumbled once they were out of the hall.

Hook chuckled, still holding his side gently, "I thought you said he was an understanding bloke?"

Emma helped him down the front steps of the castle and steered him in the direction of the outside village. By this point of the morning the town was bustling with many people, all who seemed unaware by the sudden arrival of two strangers. She guided him around a corner towards a less populated area, waited to see if they were followed, and then leaned him back against a wall once she had confirmed that they were indeed alone.

"I said Arthur was a pretty fair guy. I didn't know we'd be dealing with his jerk of a father." She took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the wall.

Hook winced again as he moved to look at her, "I didn't fail to notice that you forgot to mention exactly _where_ we came from. " With careful movements he began slipping out of the jacket he had stolen.

Without thinking Emma pushed away from the wall and began helping him remove the heavy material, "Yeah well I didn't imagine King Uther being accommodating to our portal incident." She tugged the sleeve down his arm. "

"Yes, well, treason can make a man cold and hard." Finally freeing himself from the jacket he looked down to his left side. "I've had many traitorous men on my ship, love." He began pulling his shirt out of his trousers, "You'd just about do anything to flush them out. "

"Doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it." She mumbled, watching him as he pulled the side of his shirt up and surveying the deep purple bruise that had begun to form there.

With his hook holding up the bottom of his shirt he smoothed his fingers over the area and winced again.

"We should get some ice or something for that. Take the swelling down." Emma's eyes roamed over the exposed skin, noticing for the first time that it was much tanner than she imagined.

"Don't exactly think we'll be finding an icebox down at the Inn love." He chuckled and glanced up at her, catching her stare with his own. Emma quickly turned her attention back to the mouth of the alley way.

Her hands went up into her hair, pulling at a few strands before finally letting out a muffled cry. "Couldn't we have fallen into a portal that took us to Hogwarts or something?"

Hook quirked his brow, "Hogwarts?"

Emma shook her hand out in front of her, scrunching her nose and mumbling a '_forget it' _before resting her hands on her hips.

During hard circumstances Emma had always thrived and succeeded. Pressure made her think harder, no, it made her think better. She excelled in these tight situations. Even when she had spent that short time in lock up she had managed to survive. Where other people seemed to fail Emma seemed to rise from the flames. Now all she could do was toss around ideas that seemed to lead to absolutely nowhere. Having Hook around wasn't much help either. Just like she had become distracted with Neal in the past, Hooks presence was beginning to get under her skin. Oh she could deny it to herself all she wanted, but deep down she knew he was getting to her.

Or maybe it was all just in her head? She had heard his declaration at the cave back in Neverland and wanted to kill him for it. Emma could sense his feelings for her even before he declared them; simple looks and gestures gave well enough away. She had rejected every half assed attempt he made to make a move on her, subtle or not. There had been more important things to worry about. But then Neal was there and other emotions came rushing back to her. All the stone she had built up around her heart crumbled just a bit, and even though she had hoped Neal was dead his presence reminded her what it was liked to be loved.

She hated that. It made her feel weak.

Emotions could do that to you. They made you weak and blurred the mind from things that were truly important…like finding Henry.

He was the only person in her life that had never abandoned her or lost hope in her. He was the only person that she could ever love unconditionally.

The sudden thought of her son had her reevaluating their situation; waking her up from the fog that Hook had managed to envelope her in. This wasn't the time to think of frivolous thoughts.

"We need to find another way out of here." She stated simply.

Hook snorted, "Is that your epic plan, Swan? I'm injured and even I could come up with a better plan than that." He began tucking his shirt back into his trousers, pushing away from the wall and coming to settle himself in front of her.

"If you think you can do better than let's have it." She challenged, folding her arms across her chest.

Hook leaned his face forward, wholly aware of how close his mouth was to hers. "Oh I can always do _much_ better, love. Would you like to see?" A glimmer shone in his eyes.

Emma lifted her hands and placed them on his chest, trying her best to create some space in between the two of them. "Knock it off." But she didn't bother pushing him back, she merely kept her hands pressed against his firm chest, relishing in the fact that he was so warm against her cold fingertips.

"You know that I can't."

She dropped her gaze so that she was focused on her boots, "It's never going to happen, Hook."

"Never is an awfully strong word." He breathed out, hints of rum still lingering on his tongue.

She could sense his face moving closer to hers; her heartbeat hammering wildly in her chest. This was wrong. Henry was still out there waiting to be recused and here she was pinned against a wall with Killian "Hook" Jones. She put some pressure against his chest, ready to stop him before his mouth reached hers.

"Are you two alright?"

A voice from the end of the alley caused both of them to jump in place, and Emma used the much needed excuse to slip out from beneath his arm and create some distance between them. She felt out of breath and warm, like she had just ran a short marathon. When had it gotten so hot outside? She was suddenly thankful for the dress she was wearing.

"Um, yeah, we're alright." She gave the girl a once over, "just looking for somewhere to get something to eat." She glanced back at Hook.

His features were stoic, his jaw clenching before coming up to her side and addressing the woman. He reached out, took her hand, and gently kissed the back of it. The young woman blushed the slightest and Emma felt her chest tighten.

"Well," the woman stammered out, "I was up early this morning and happened to see you both come in with some of the Knights." She wrung her fingers together, obviously nervous "I quite thought that it was the last I'd have seen you, but…" she gestured out to them, "I saw you both leave the palace gates earlier." She swallowed, "I noticed you looked injured." Her brown eyes gazed up at Killian's.

He smiled, his hand reaching out to stop hers from shaking, "You are quite observant…and also quite lovely." He chuckled, "I'd love a glimpse of your buried treasure."

Emma rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to punch him right in the bruised spot on his side. He had just practically thrown himself at her and _now_ he was throwing himself at someone else.

"Oh come on" She groaned, "Look we don't have time for you and your pirate's booty."

He leaned into her ear, "I dare say someone might be a bit jealous."

She batted him away.

"Oh no no no!" The girl waved her hands wildly in front of her, "I'm not here for anything of that sort." She blushed "I just know what it's like to deal with the King and I was going to offer you some food and a bed if you'd like." She pointed behind her, "If you'd like to join me I'd be happy to have you stay at my home. It isn't much, but I would like to help." She smiled, although Emma noticed her eyes lingered on Hook's much longer than necessary.

At the mention of food Emma's stomach grumbled. She couldn't recall the last time she had actually eaten a meal, let alone the last time she had slept in a real bed. But she was skeptical.

"How can we trust you?" She asked, taking in the frail girl in front of them.

She didn't seem like she was trying to cause trouble. A good gust of wind would likely knock the girl to the ground, but they had been fooled by innocent looking people before.

"After dealing with the King I don't expect you to trust me, he doesn't often make outsiders feel welcome." She wrung her hands together again, "But I assure you my intentions are good natured."

"A spot of food could help us think better, love." Hook added.

Emma mulled it over a second longer and then finally nodded in agreement, "We'd appreciate it."

"Oh good," The girl clapped her hands together, "I'm Guinevere by the way," she ushered for them to follow her out of the alleyway. "Most people just call me Gwen."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Hook bowed the slightest, "I'm Killian Jones and this is Emma Swan."

Gwen gave a short curtsey before guiding them through the streets, pointing out a few different locations as they maneuvered through the morning crowds. It was just like she had imagined from the story books, only far more desolate than she would have liked to admit.

"Doesn't the King give you enough to take care of yourselves?" She questioned, taking note of a small child begging for food in the streets.

Gwen rummaged through the pockets of her coat and pulled out a piece of bread. The child practically tackled her for it, but she merely giggled and continued through the streets, Hook and Emma on her heels.

"The King has given us enough to survive, yes, but he rules with an iron fist. We're given just enough and that is all. He believes that if we have too much we won't need a King." She scowled, "He's taken much of our freedom away because of it."

"Is that why he's so concerned about the rebels?" Emma asked which caused Gwen to pause in her tracks.

Ignoring the comment Gwen pointed to the door in front of her, "This is my home. Please, come inside."

She pushed open the door and allowed Hook and Emma to follow.

Inside it was easy to tell that Gwen didn't have much to call her own. The center of the room held a small table and a few chairs. To the right was an iron pot over a small stove that had flickered out of flame hours before they had arrived. Further back there was a curtain, which Emma assumed led to the bedroom.

"It's going to take me some time to get the stew ready. If you'd like you are more than welcome to use the bed in the back. Get some rest. I'm sure you are tired."

Emma watched her as she pulled the pot off the fire and placed it on the table.

Hook, on the other hand, had already moved through the curtained area and Emma, reluctantly joined him in silence.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She mumbled, taking in the small bed in the center of the room.

The smirk on Hook's face made her stomach turn in knots.

"Would you like the right or left side?" He joked, slowly pulling off his jacket again and tossing it on a chair in the corner.

Emma felt her mouth drop open, close, and then hang open again. No, there was no way she was going to sleep next to this man.

"Relax Emma," his tone softened, "I'm not really all that tired."

"You've had a harder morning than I have." She retorted, suddenly feeling guilty that he was giving up the comforts of a bed simply for her. "You take the bed. I'll go see if Gwen needs any help."

Hook crossed the floor and came to stand in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Emma, please, if anything I'm more hungry than tired." He smiled a bit sadly, "You get some sleep now." And before she could protest he kissed the top of her forehead.

He released her shoulder and Emma chuckled, "Such a gentleman."

Hook chortled, "I'm always a gentleman, love. When are you going to see that?"

He waited there a moment, almost as if waiting for her to say something in reply. Instead she turned her back on him and crawled along the stiff mattress. She laid her head down on the lumpy pillow, listening to him stand there behind her. She curled herself into a tight ball, pressing her eyelids shut and waiting for him to leave her.

She was asleep before she could even think about any of the day's bizarre turnings.

It was the smell of stew that woke her from her slumber. Emma stirred in the bed, and almost fell out of the bed when she realized she wasn't home in Storybrooke. It took her a moment to remember exactly where she was at all. Hook had been right, the rest was much needed. Even though she was disorientated she felt far more alert with a little relaxation under her. The smells coming from the other room were enough to pull her from the warmth of the blankets and she stepped out from the back room where Hook and Gwen were in mid conversation.

Hook was on his feet before she even made it to the table, "Did you sleep well?" He asked, looking her over in a way that had her insides twisting again.

Damn him for that.

She dragged her hand across the back of her neck, "As well as can be expected." She gave Gwen a smile, "Thanks for letting us stay here."

Gwen slid a bowl of stew in front of Emma along with a hearty piece of bread. "Well eat up. We've both had our fill."

"Thank you." The steam from the bowl warmed her face and quietly she ate while Hook and Gwen continued to make small talk.

"Most of the time the people just keep to themselves to avoid any trouble."

Hook scratched his beard, "And the King is ok with his people living in fear?"

Emma scooped more stew into her mouth, eyes moving between Gwen and Hook while they spoke.

Gwen sighed, "The people here used to love the King, he used to be a loyal and honest man before his wife passed away."

Emma put down her spoon and broke off a piece of bread, "What? So he lost it when his wife died?"

"The King loved her very much. He wasn't the same after she died." She flicked at a crumb at the edge of the table.

Hook leaned back in his chair, "That's the cruel thing about love," He looked out the small window at the front of the house, "It can rip your soul in half when it's taken from you." He was up from the chair instantly, his heavy boots pounding against the floor as he headed back to the bed area. "If you ladies excuse me I'll be retiring for a spell."

"He has lost someone too, hasn't he?" Gwen asked, her elbows now leaning on the table.

Emma chewed her piece of bread in thought, "Yeah, we all have." Even if she hadn't lost Henry for good it felt like he had been ripped away from her every second she wasted.

"For the people here in Camelot King Uther went into a terrible rage. He began taxing people for outlandish things; forcing people to joust to the death for entertainment…it's why most people keep to themselves now."

Emma couldn't help but notice the twitch in Gwen's lip.

Emma's curiosity got the best of her, "How did she die?"

Rising from the table Gwen shuffled over to the fire and threw on another chunk of wood, "It's a long story really, and I'm not sure of all the details, but from all the tales I've been told she was poisoned. This was twelve years ago mind you, and I was merely a child myself so I don't remember much." She poked at the fire until the embers burned red, "It was said that King Uther was so distraught over the illness of his wife that he resorted to the Druids that lived out in the forest. These were very old and very magical people. It was said that they would have the power to cure the Queen, but," she shrugged, "the Queen didn't survive the magic and that's when King Uther utterly lost it."

Emma hadn't realized she was holding her breath until Gwen stopped speaking, "There's magic here?" She whispered, unsure if her voice was even loud enough for Gwen to hear.

Gwen cleared Emma's empty bowl from the table and placed it in a bucket beside the fire, "There used to be magic here. This kingdom used to be full of magic when I was younger."

Emma pushed up from the table her voice raising a touch "And what about now? Is there any magi-"

Gwen had rushed forward and clamped her hand over Emma's mouth, "You can't speak of it now." She hissed in her ear, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

Emma's hands reached up and yanked Gwen's from her mouth, "What are you talking about? What's going to get us killed?"

There was a beat of a moment before Gwen let go of Emma. Even though it was mid-day the house was still very dark, and when Gwen went to the window and closed the curtains the room seemed to grow even darker. She stood at the window, fingers gripping the curtain as she peeked out from the drawn back corner.

Emma took a step forward, "Look I didn't mean to say anything…"

"Shhh," Gwen hissed, looked out the window again and then finally turned back to Emma. "If you aren't careful with your words your likely to get your head chopped. We cannot speak so boldly of magic here…it isn't safe."

Emma furrowed her brow, "What do you mean it isn't safe?"

"After the Queen died the King was so enraged by those with magic that he banned them from the Kingdom, and those he caught…he executed."

"What? How could he even know if it was magic that killed her?"

"Shhh! Please!" Gwen waved her hand frantically in front of Emma's face, "It didn't matter if it was accurate or not. All the King knew was that his wife had been poisoned and after using magic she was dead in less than a day. He didn't even get to say goodbye to her. It drove him mad."

She had every intention running in and waking Hook up from his rest. Without magic how the hell were they supposed to find their way home?

"So what happened to everyone who had magic here?" Her face twisted up with hope.

"Well those who fled outside of the Kingdom I assume are long away from here," she paused, "and those who didn't get away…if the King suspected they were using magic he executed them in cold blood." Her voice hitched, "He didn't even bother to listen to them…men, women …he even killed children who possessed magical qualities." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

For Emma it was like a slap to the face. She was so close to finding a way home only to have to squashed once again.

Emma's voice wavered, "So there is no magic left here in Camelot? Nothing? Nothing at all?"

Gwen tucked her dark hair behind her ears, sniffed back a few of her tears and shook her head, "Magic has been cleansed from Camelot for over ten years now, Emma. " Emma fell back into the wooden chair, "Here in Camelot…magic is dead."

* * *

**Note:** Hope you enjoyed that installment! Congrats again to the **Reviewer of Choice, CocoFandicoot!**

**Story Contest:** Once again for all of those who review this chapter one person will be chosen two days before the next chapter update. You will be given an important chapter spoiler, and believe me the next chapter is going to be quite entertaining. So leave a review and some love and good luck!


End file.
